KILLER
by agathanonymous1
Summary: Byun Baekhyun,seorang anak yang nakal dan selalu mendapat pukulan rotan setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan.Hingga suatu saat,atas dasar kebencian dan hobinya menonton anime memunculkan sebuah rencana dalam pikirannya untuk mengakhiri penderitaanya. "maaf aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan kalian,selamat tinggal!" It's family-psychological fanfic.


Annyeong! Kali ini saya mau publish ff kedua saya,bukannya lanjutin ff pertama malah bikin ff baru.  
Hehehe..  
Ya abisnya ide belum mengalir buat ff yang pertama,jadilah bikin ff baru.  
Tapi ini oneshoot kok.  
Yang jelas,kalo ada ff yang mungkin jalan ceritanya mirip dengan ini saya tidak tau,karena saya ga pernah baca ff yang kaya gini.  
Saya usahain tiap hari publish ff yang pertama biar cepet selesai,tapi mungkin minggu depan ga bisa soalnya mau liburan *yesss!  
So,let's check this out! Remember,don't be a plagiator and siders! Siders,just go away to f*ckin' hell.

By ©Agathanonymous

KILLER.

Aku Byun Baekhyun,anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.  
Aku bisa dibilang anak yang paling nakal diantara kakak dan adikku.  
Aku yang paling suka membantah,suka berkelahi di sekolah,suka mencuri dan berbohong,paling suka menjahili kakak dan adikku,pokoknya paling susah diatur.

Berbeda jauh denganku,adikku Sehun sangat rajin,selalu patuh,dan tidak pernah membantah orang tua.  
Kakakku Luhan juga.  
Ia rajin,pintar,suka menolong,tidak pernah membantah orang tua,jujur,dan sopan.

Karena itu,ayah dan ibu sering sekali memarahiku bahkan hampir setiap hari tiada hari tanpa dimarahi.  
Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sangat jarang,bahkan tak pernah dimarahi.

Ayahku seringkali memukulku dengan rotan atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memukulku.  
Kurasa beliau sudah muak dengan kelakuanku.  
Ibuku tak pernah bisa membelaku,ia hanya bisa memberikan obat pada luka-luka yang kudapat dari ayah.

Tapi tidakkah dia tau jika sebenarnya aku begitu karena sesuatu hal?

Aku suka menjahili adik dan kakakku karena aku mencoba mengajak mereka bermain dengan caraku sendiri.  
Aku suka berkelahi di sekolah untuk menghentikan perbuatan anak-anak nakal yang gemar membully siswa lain,termasuk adikku.  
Aku suka membantah karena sifatku memang keras kepala dan sifat itu menurun dari ayahku,jadi mau bagaimana lagi.  
Dan terakhir aku suka mencuri dan berbohong.  
Mengapa?  
Karena selama ini orang tuaku tidak pernah membelikanku apa yang aku inginkan,berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu dipenuhi keinginannya.  
Mereka selalu menggunakan alasan bahwa aku nakal,jadi anak nakal tidak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu.  
Dan itulah yang membuatku suka mencuri barang atau apapun yang aku suka,namun aku tak mengakuinya.  
Aku punya tampang polos yang cukup ampuh untuk mengelabuhi kebohonganku.  
Aku takut ayah memukulku,jadi aku takut mengakuinya.

Pernah suatu kali ada kasus kehilangan di rumahku.  
Kakakku Luhan kehilangan bola kesayangannya,sebuah bola sepak yang ditanda tangani oleh pemain favoritnya,christiano ronaldo.  
Ayah,ibu,kakak,dan sehun semua menuduhku,padahal kali ini benar-benar bukan aku yang melakukannya.  
Namun mereka tidak percaya padaku.  
Akhirnya,ayah dan ibu menghukumku dengan tidak memberiku uang saku selama seminggu dan tentu saja memukulku dengan rotan,sampai rasanya kakiku mati rasa karena rotan itu.

Memang pernah sekali waktu mereka menangkap basah diriku mengambil pulpen milik adikku karena pulpen milikku telah habis dan ayah ibuku tak mau membelikannya,alasannya karena aku nakal.  
Mulai saat itu mereka tak mempercayaiku.  
Memang itu adalah konsekuensinya.  
Tapi apakah itu sepenuhnya salahku?

Mengapa dunia selalu seperti itu,menyalahkan anak-anak kecil yang tak berdosa.  
Mengapa Yah?  
Mengapa Bu ?

Mengapa hanya kakak dan adikku yang mendapat pelukan hangat dari ayah dan ibu?  
Mengapa hanya kakak dan adikku yang dibelikan mainan bagus saat natal?  
Mengapa hanya aku yang dipukul dengan rotan?  
Hatiku selalu bertanya-tanya akan itu,tapi tak pernah kudapat jawabannya.

Aku tau aku nakal,tapi bukankah itu wajar untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertiku,yang belum tau banyak tentang dunia ini?

Kakakku Luhan dan adikku Sehun tak pernah mengalami hal sepertiku.  
Saat mereka berbuat salah,paling ayah dan ibu hanya akan berkata 'Itu tidak baik,jangan kau ulangi perbuatan itu lagi.'  
Sedangkan aku,langsung mendapat pukulan rotan tanpa ampun.  
Mereka bilang,itu karena aku selalu nakal.  
Aku selalu salah di mata mereka.

Itulah yang membuat benih-benih kebencian mulai bermunculan di dalam hatiku.

Kebencianku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ayah dan ibu mengurungku di kamar setelah tadi ibu kepala sekolah memanggil mereka karena aku berkelahi lagi di sekolah.

Tapi aku berkelahi untuk melindungi teman-teman serta adikku yang dipalak oleh anak-anak nakal di gerbang sekolah.  
Apakah aku salah lagi?  
Haruskah aku membiarkan mereka dipalak oleh anak-anak itu?  
Bukankah Tuhan menyuruh kita untuk menolong orang yang kesulitan?

Sekali lagi,aku selalu salah di mata ayah dan ibuku.

Tak terasa delapan tahun telah berlalu,dan kini aku telah duduk di bangku SMA kelas tiga.  
Delapan tahun itu kulewati dengan penuh penderitaan,namun aku beruntung karena tiga tahun terakhir ini ayah dan ibu tak sesadis dahulu.  
Karena aku setidaknya sudah bisa merubah sifat pembantahku dan kejahilanku,namun untuk berkelahi aku belum bisa menghilangkannya.  
Karena aku berkelahi untuk kebaikan,untuk menolong kawanku juga sahabatku dari bullying.  
Meski begitu,fakta bahwa rasa benci itu sudah menumpuk tinggi di hatiku tak bisa dipungkiri.  
Membuatku selalu memandang tajam ke arah ayah,ibu,kakak,dan adikku meskipun mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

Aku sering keluar rumah tanpa ijin dan pulang larut malam untuk mengerjakan tugas.  
Kalian tau sendiri kan,jika anak kelas tiga harus fokus menghadapi ujian akhir untuk dapat masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit.  
Kupikir ayahku sudah tak peduli lagi denganku,karena ia membiarkanku begitu saja,namun satu bulan kemudian ayahku memukuliku dengan rotan saat aku tiba di rumah.  
Hey,aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa!

Aku merasa duniaku tak bebas tak seperti anak lainnya.

Hingga suatu hari aku dan kawanku mengunjungi festival anime di sebuah universitas terkenal di seoul.  
Dan aku mulai tertarik.  
Aku pun mulai mengoleksi dvd anime yang aku suka dan juga mempelajari bahasa Jepang.  
Bukan.  
Bukan anime dengan wanita cantik dan seksi yang aku suka,melainkan anime bergenre mystery dan banyak adegan pembunuhan yang aku suka.  
Itu terlihat keren!  
Dan suatu hari,sebuah rencana muncul di pikiranku.

Hari ini,banyak orang-orang berkerumun di depan rumahku.  
Di antaranya adalah polisi-polisi,warga sekitar,serta beberapa petugas dari rumah sakit.  
Dua orang sedang menginterogasiku di ruang tengah.  
Kalian ingin tau apa yang terjadi?  
Ayah,ibu,kakak,dan adikku ditemukan tewas di kamar mereka masing-masing tanpa diketahui apa penyebabnya dan siapa pembunuhnya.  
Karena itu orang dari kepolisian meminta keterangan kepadaku.  
Mereka menuduhku sebagai pembunuhnya,karena aku yang berada di rumah ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.

Tapi setelah menyelidiki TKP dan menginterogasiku,mereka tak menemukan bukti bahwa aku pembunuhnya sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pamit dan membawa jasad keluargaku.

Sepulangnya mereka,aku menyeringai dan tertawa puas.  
Dasar polisi bodoh,AKU yang membunuh mereka.  
Tidak tahukah kalian?  
Rasa benci itu adalah dasarnya.

Aku masih ingat ketika ayah ibuku memintaku untuk jangan membunuh mereka.  
Ketakutan tampak jelas terpahat di wajah mereka,sama seperti wajah ketakutanku saat ayah hendak memukulku dengan rotan.  
Cih,mereka hanya merasakan itu sekali,sedangkan aku?  
Tiada hari aku tak merasakan ketakutan itu.  
Mereka terus mengatakan maaf dan maaf berulang kali.  
Tapi sayangnya nasi telah menjadi bubur.  
Mereka terus memohon kepadaku.  
Namun,  
Aku menjawab "kalian tidak pernah mengabulkan keinginanku,jadi maaf aku juga tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan kalian,selamat tinggal!"

Dan penderitaanku berakhir sudah dengan sebilah kapak penuh darah di tanganku serta sebuah senyuman diiringi tatapan sulit diartikan dari mataku.

END.

A/N: RCL juseyooo *angkatkapakbuatbunuhsiders 


End file.
